Final Fantasy XV
Final Fantasy Versus XIII is a video game for the PlayStation 3 which, alongside Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Agito XIII, makes up the compilation Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII. Unveiled at E³ 2006, the game is "not merely a sequel, but a wholly independent story unfolding in a different world with different characters." The game will be developed by the team responsible for the hit Kingdom Hearts series. Tetsuya Nomura will be the director. http://na.square-enix.com/e306/titles/fabula/versus/ Unlike Final Fantasy XIII, this game will be action-oriented and may be the darkest Final Fantasy. Nomura has stated that he aims to create previously unseen "tricky" battle sequences, reminiscent of Advent Children. Nomura has revealed that the game will play like a more realistic version of Kingdom Hearts with some elements of a third-person shooter similar to Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Various websites have speculated that the game might be released sometime in 2009, as it's been confirmed that XIII won't be released until at least mid-2008 and Versus is currently trailing behind it. Story The story, like Final Fantasy XIII, focuses around crystals. The mysterious main character who is part of a lineage of kings, but is not yet king himself, leads the country holding the last crystal, which is beneficial to the military. At one time, all the other countries also possessed a crystal yet lost them in warfare. They pooled their resources into weapons, granting them firearms in exchange for swords and magic. A long cold war has gone on about the usage of the crystal. Recently, a peace treaty was talked about between the countries, but a group of marauders are beginning to break it. Characters * A mysterious male with bluish blackish hair and crimson eyes is shown. He "is a member of the royal family in a kingdom that has protected family crystals for generations." While the main character sports normal, modern day clothing and is chauffeured in a luxury car, he works to protect the family crystals from creatures from another world. http://na.square-enix.com/e306/titles/fabula/ * A heroine, parallel to the protagonist, will be present. * Mysterious soldiers wearing medieval-styled armor, but also carrying assault rifles resembling modern automatic weapons. * A new character robed all in white (a possibly symbolic contrast from the protagonist's clothing) introduced in the new trailer. The character is seen in the protagonist's building near the castle as they both cast spells at each other, implying that they are enemies. Trivia *The theme song for the game is titled "Somnus - Sleeping" (「somnus - 眠り -」), a reference to the Roman god of sleep. The god is often depicted as a young man sleeping which seems to match the game's logo art. Staff *Director : Tetsuya Nomura *Character Designer : Tetsuya Nomura *Producer : Shinji Hashimoto *Composer : Yoko Shimomura *Movie Director : Takeshi Nozue *Image illustrator, title logo designer: Yoshitaka Amano External Links * Final Fantasy Versus XIII E³ 2006 page at SQUARE ENIX * SQUARE ENIX UNVEILS THE NEXT GENERATION OF FINAL FANTASY * Final Fantasy Versus XIII fansite Image:Blonde girl.JPG|The girl with the rapier. Image:Prince gang.JPG|The prince and his gang. Image:Ffvxiii.jpg|The mysterious male seen in the trailer. Image:Ffvxiii2.jpg|The mysterious male with twelve aerial weapons surrounding him. Category:Final Fantasy XIII 13b de:Final Fantasy Versus XIII